


Restrained

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reader receiving, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: You let Bill use his handcuffs
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I did my best to proofread this one, to sort of motivate me to start doing it, but you notice anything that bugs you, feel free to point in out :) also if you haven't already, go follow me on Tumblr (tenchsbitch) and please send me some requests... i'm running out of ideas.

You sat in the living room with Bill, each of you reading a book. You had your legs stretched out across his lap and his arms were resting on top of them. “Hey,” you peeked up from your book. 

Bill looked at you over his glasses. “Hello?” He responded when you didn’t finish your train of thought.

“You know what I want to do?” You closed your book and set it on the table behind you. 

“What would that be?” Bill copied your actions and took his glasses off as well. 

You took your legs off of him to sit up on the couch and lean into him. You bit your lip before whispering to him, “I want you to use your handcuffs on me.” 

Bill had to process your words. “I don’t know, y/n. That seems—“

“Kinky? Hot? Fun?” You attempt to finish his question.

“I was going to say deviant.” 

“Of course you were, agent Tench.” You roll your eyes and lay back on the couch with a sigh. 

Bill picks his glasses and book back up to read as well, but eventually abandons that idea. He can feel the disappointment in the room. “Is that something you really want?” Bill looks you in your eyes. 

You nod like an eager puppy, “yes.” Bill lights a cigarette and leaves to go to his office. You lay back on the couch, thinking that you didn’t convince him. 

“Are you coming?” Bill stands in the hallway, handcuffs in his hand. 

“Wait. Really?” You jump off the couch and bounce towards your boyfriend. He says nothing, but he takes your hand in his and leads you to the bedroom. He tosses the handcuffs onto the bed. The two of you make-out in front of the bed for a moment. He takes off your shirt and bra while you work on unbuttoning his shirt. He massages your tits. 

You stop him before he gets too carried away. You pick up the handcuffs and place them in his hand. He helps position you to the center of the bed. 

He centered your body on the bed, kneeling beside you to guide your arms above your head. “Like this?” He asks. 

You tilt your head to get a distorted view of the barred headboard. “Yeah, just hook the handcuffs around the bar.” You instruct Bill. 

You hear the clicks of the handcuffs on your wrists. Bill drags his finger tips down your arms, across your neck and between your breasts. You watch his face, a mixture of arousal and overwhelmingness. “Should we have a safe word?” 

You thought for a moment. “How about just ‘red.’” 

Bill nodded his approval. He swung his leg over to straddle you. You could feel his hard on through his pants and instinctually bucked your hips up to him. “Tsk tsk.” Bill pushed his weight down on you. “I’m in charge now. You just relax.” He reached down to kiss you in a line from your lips to your neck, kissing your sweet spot while his hips rolled on you. And then he kissed back up to your lips, down your throat, in a line down to your torso, but the material of your pants blocked the contact of his mouth on your skin. 

Bill tapped your hips, indicating for you to lift them up so that he can slide your pants down with your panties. Your pussy was already glistening, waiting eagerly for him. “Mmm. You’re so ready for me.” Bill hummed. His thumb pushed between your folds and up to your clit. He pushed a finger in and you moaned. “Good girl.” Bill complimented, pushing his finger in deeper. Bill added a second finger, pushing the two digits inside and curling them, finding the soft spot inside of you. 

“Fuck!” You whimper. You felt the white hot pleasure building inside of you, coursing through your veins. 

His fingers, covered in your wetness, continued to pump in and out of you, gaining more speed. You bite you lip to hold mack your moans. All that escapes are whimpers from your throat. “Hey, I want to hear you.” Bill coaxes you by adding a third finger inside. 

“Oh, fuck! Bill!” You gasped. “I— I’m gonna— Fuck!” You tried to warn Bill, but he understood. His fingers stopped moving. The knot in your stomach broke with a wet release. Your discharge coated his hand. He subconsciously wiped his hand on the bed sheets. 

Bill peeked up at you over your naked body. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” You blushed in embarrassment, suddenly feeling very exposed. Bill’s body went back to leaning over you. “Hey, I’m serious.” He kissed you. “I love your lips. I love these.” He gave sloppy kisses on your tits. “I love your body.” He followed the trail down to your torso again. “I love your legs and your thighs.” He kissed the inside of your thighs and you squirmed, growing impatient. He nipped at the soft skin, before pulling his head up again. “And I love this fucking pussy.” You bent your legs up. You could feel his warm breath on you, heating up your core. 

Bill kissed your clit and then flicked it with his tongue and you moaned at the goosebumps it sent up your spine. His hand gripped your thigh and your instincts were to reach down to hold his hand, but the only reaction you obtained was the sound of the chains on the handcuffs. His tongue lapped at your wet pussy. He began roughly circling your clit. 

“Oh, god, yes, Bill!” You moaned. 

Bill continued his acts on your arousal, before lifting his head up. “I love hearing you scream my name.” 

He dropped his head back down to lick your clit and then you felt his finger tips tease your arousal. You felt him insert one of his fingers as he continued to lap at your clit. “Oh, God! Bill, fuck, please!” He inserted a second finger and curled them up to massage your sweet spot and you bucked your hips. You felt the heat building inside of you. “Bill, fuck I’m gonna cum!”

Your orgasm washed over in slow, rich waves, dragging itself out. Your legs fell down to the side when Bill pulled his head and fingers away from your pussy. His thumb teased at your bottom lip, easing your mouth open to replace his thumb with the two fingers that were previously inside of you. You sucked on his fingers, tasting yourself on them. He pulled them away, getting off of the bed and standing above it. “No, more, please.” You begged. 

The taste of you almost made him forget about his own hard cock. “Oh, y/n, don’t worry. I’m not through with you yet.” Bill’s gravelly voice spoke. 

You heard him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He had an impressive cock. It was long and thick and he was able to reach spots inside of you that no one else could. 

He stroked his already hard cock before positioning himself between your legs again. You closed your eyes in anticipation. The wrong choice. “Look at me.” Bill barked. “I want your eyes on me.” He used an arm to keep himself steady above you while the other one started teasing his cock inside of your sore pussy. Your cunt ached from Bill’s earlier ministrations. “Do you want it?” 

“Yes, please. Fuck, please. I need you to fuck me.” You pleaded. He kissed you as he eased his cock in and you moaned into his mouth. “Oh, Bill, you’re so big. Fuck, I want you to fill me up.” 

Bill latched his teeth onto your neck and kissed you, leaving red marks on your neck. His hips moved roughly against yours. His thumb pressed into your clit. His pace quickened and you cried out into his shoulders. He groaned into your ear. “God, you feel so good. So fucking tight.” Your pussy sucked him in. 

You screamed his name, motivating him to go faster and harder. He hammered into you. Bill was pushing you over the edge again. He arched forward, demanding kisses from you lips as he continued his rough thrusts. His hot cock throbbed inside of you, he was getting close, but he wanted to make you cum again. His hand worked your clit harder, causing you to clench around him. Your toes curled beneath him. The tension inside of you broke as you came around him. It came over you so fast that you couldn’t warn him. You moaned out his name and curses. The tip of his cock hit your cervix through your orgasm as he came inside of you. Ropes of cum were pumped into your cunt, filling you up. He stilled inside of you and buried his head in your neck. 

When he pulled out, he quickly grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and released your wrists from their confines. He collapsed beside as he gasped a ‘fuck.’ 

“I told you it would be fun.” You laughed, cuddling into Bill’s side. 

He laughed through a breath. “Yeah, you were right…. Although, it’s going to be weird taking these to work after what we just did.” 

“At least you’ll be thinking of me.” You kissed his cheek.


End file.
